Worlds Collide
by Makuro767
Summary: A 1000 years ago, Princess Celestia received a very special dream. Now First Alicorn Prince Sowilo Ansuz of Equestria returned to Earth to answer his prophesied destiny and along with the hope of spreading the Magic of Friendship to help end the corruption and discrimination so that Harmony and Peace can finally rule the Magical World of Earth..
1. Prologue

Princess Celestia woke up with a start, blinking around in the darkness of her as senses returned to the magical equine. She closed her eyes and looked at the bright moon hanging in the glittering darkness of the night sky. A sound of strong wings flapping and she saw her sister Alicorn landing on her balcony, holding her horned head regally as she opened the balcony doors with magic. With light hooves, she approached her sister, "We sense trouble from thy sleep sister,"

Celestia sighed, "We dreamt a strange dream, Luna,"

Her dark counterpart folded her wings and sat across her, "Trouble but not a nightmare, tis we sense,"

Celestia nodded and drew in deep breath, dropping her formal speech, "I dreamt that I was standing in a foal room but it was room unlike anything I have ever laid eyes upon. A strange creature with primate likeness entered the room I spoke of in terror, in her arms, for I believe it to be a 'her' from her appearance alone, was a little foal of her kind. She whispered words of love to her brood, but it wasn't a loving goodnight," Celestia sighed, "Tis was but a goodbye for the little one. I'll ne'er in my life be able to forget what comes next, sister,"

Luna stared but since Celestia could not go on for sorrow came over her in great waves. A week later after such a strange dream, Luna snapped and became Nightmare Moon. It wasn't until she met Twilight Sparkle and saw the little filly Cutie Mark did she recall her strange dream.

It was a year after Twilight became her apprentice that Celestia dreamed another strange dream that showed her nothing but whispering words; " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

But one day, just after Twilight managed bring Nightmare Moon back to her senses as Luna, Celestia dreamed of a Cutie Mark unlike any she has ever seen before. The words echoed in her dream over and over as she witnessed strange runes that she has never seen but immediately recognised etched in gold clockwise within each points of a familiar six pointed star; Sowilo, Ehwaz, Othala, Ansuz, Dagaz and Mannaz. Of the six runes the two, Sowilo and Ansuz, both placed in the largest and longest points of the star thus also the two largest runes glowed with power.

Then as if sharing the star, within were unmistakably half of her, Celestia's sun Cutie Mark and the other half overlapping hers within her sun disk were Luna's moon Cutie Mark. One side representing the sun were six rays of sunlight and the right half were three five pointed stars. The circle that appeared in the middle of the overlapping Cutie Marks were a strange symbol; a triangle grouping together a long line and a circle. It was an ominous mark and gave a strange feeling over Celestia and yet as she woke up the next day, the Cutie Mark seemed to indicate an extremely powerful pony; perhaps the birth of a new Alicorn? Nevertheless, the Cutie Mark was one of the most complicated one she has ever seen.

One morning a confused and distraught Luna burst into her room with a woven basket carried with magic, containing a very special baby and a letter.


	2. Chapter 1

Celestia cooed at the toddler who stared at her with wide green eyes reminisce of Luna, who had read all the books on caring for a foal and at the moment trying to make a bottle of milk. The toddler, whose name written in a strange language that either sisters has yet to find a translation to, was reaching out with strange tiny limbs attached to his forelegs to Celestia's magic imbued mane. His face then scrunched as he started to cry and Celestia used her magic to get a sense of what he wanted and looked to Luna, "Is the milk ready yet, Luna?"

Luna brought over the bottle and sighed, "I truly hope that this milk is edible for the little one,"

Celestia watched as the foal started sucking hungrily at the milk, "We can only hope,"

Once the bottle was empty of milk, the toddler gurgled and pointed at Celestia and said a strange language. Celestia looked at Luna who shook her head, unable to understand the toddler. The next few days after the initial day of wonder and numb shock, Celestia and Luna juggled their duties and taking care of the foal. Changing nappies revealed his gender on the first day and apparently he can take in their milk and mushed fruits.

They kept the foal between the two of them, not sure about revealing his existence to the other ponies. However, Cadence's visit made that three of them. It happened that the foal has started to try and walk on his hind legs. This caused concern but Celestia recalled her dream where the foal's mother walked on two legs instead of four, so she encouraged the child. It was on one of this idle day that Cadence found the Sun Princess with a strange foal toddling toward her as she cheered, "Come to Mummy, Sowilo! Come to Mummy!"

The foal giggled and fell on his knee several time but endured, determined to get to the Alicorn Princess. Cadence gaped as the toddler fell against Celestia's barrel with a giggle. Cadence gasped, "Princess Celestia!"

Celestia instinctually covered the foal with her wings, horn alight with magic, "Who's there?!"

Cadence lowered her horn in a sign that she meant no harm, "Simply I, Cadence, here for a visit Your Majesty,"

Celestia sighed, "Oh, it's just you," She then froze, "Cadence, what did you see?"

Cadence smiled and lowered her body to the ground before Celestia, "May I see him?"

Knowing that she can trust the Princess of Love, Celestia opened her wings and a wide eyed child that reminisced of the primates looked up at the Princess of Love. Cadence immediately fell for him, "Ooh, what beautiful foal!" She nuzzled him and the foal giggled before reaching out with chubby and strange forelegs for her muzzle.

And so between the three Alicorn Princesses, the child named Sowilo for the mark on his head, grew hidden but well loved. Celestia and Luna, along with Cadence who just married and adding her husband Shining Armour, Sowilo's true name written within the strange letter has yet to be translated. But name does not matter for the boy has long forgotten his given name.

Sowilo's first revelation was when Twilight Sparkle returned to Canterlot for Gala Night with her friends. Twilight and the Mane Six came to Canterlot Palace to discuss about her duty as the bearers of the Elements of Harmony when Sowilo, now age four, stumbled into her. Twilight and the others stared at him in shock and Sowilo gulped, "Hi Princess Twilight,"

There were screams and Sowilo was introduced to seven more ponies, and a dragon, that day. Sowilo never questioned why he was kept a secret but he also noticed how different he was compared to others in Equestria. Ever since he met Twilight and her friends, he felt that difference keener than ever. Then he met Discord…

It was one of those lazy days for him and busy days for his two mothers; Celestia and Luna both insistence on taking the role and thus he has two mothers, two sisters Cadence and Twilight and big brother Shining Armour. Sowilo was busy reading books on magic even though neither of his two mothers believed that he's capable of magic, due to not having a horn like a Unicorn, when Discord just flashed into the garden across from where he sat.

The garden, due to Sowilo's presence, was a private one and only accessible to those that Celestia and Luna allowed. Even the Royal Gardener has limited time and days to tend to the garden and there's only one gardener allowed, thus it was with relief for the Earth Pony that it was a rather small garden. As for Discord being there, he felt a strange feeling in the air ever since he was given pardon and a chance by Princess Celestia. But since the presence and direction the feeling emitted was from Canterlot Palace, he dare not take his chance after being so freshly released from his petrification. But one day, curiosity got the better of him and here Discord met with a strange creature in the Princesses private garden which odd in and on itself because there was never a need for a private garden for either Princess before this but since they were the one in charge so no one ever question it. Not to mention the Private Wing became restricted this past two to three years.

Discord peered at the hiding creature, "Now what manner of creature are you that the Princesses takes so much care to hide?" He tried to see what he assumed was a new kind of primate but the foal kept on hiding himself. Soon, it became a game of hide-and-seek and Sowilo gained a new friend.

Celestia was quiet when Sowilo whispered, for he always whisper when he speak since he knew his existence was a secretive one, "Why am I a secret, Mother Celestia?"

Celestia, who was busy combing his mane of black hair, answered as she has always did, "Because you are special to me, Luna and all your friends,"

Sowilo sighed as he looked at his strange forelegs, "Is it because I'm not a pony?"

Celestia sighed and nudged the child to look at her, "Sowilo, me, Luna and everyone loves you so much that we could not bear to see you hurt by your difference," She nuzzled him, "Not being a pony is not the main reason we kept you hidden,"

For the first time, he pressed on, "But why am I hidden if it's not a crime if I'm not a pony?"

Luna caught his question and being the blunt one answered him, "Because they might find you monstrous," Her answer cause Celestia to glare tiredly at her sister but leave it be, believing that Luna knew her reasons for giving such heart breaking answer.

After all the Moon Princess has been misunderstood before…

Sowilo turned to his other mother, ignoring the pain of her answer incited in him, "But I won't hurt anypony," His beautiful green eyes watered at the thought.

Luna nuzzled him to comfort the hurt she caused him, "I know that. We all know that but they who don't know you do not know that," She then peered at him, "Why are you suddenly curious, Sowilo?"

Sowilo sighed, "I met Discord a few days back and I know he's the Son of Chaos and Disharmony. But everypony is okay with him so why not me?"

Luna shared a look with Celestia and sighed, "Oh Sowilo, Discord is not you and everypony already knew of what he's capable of. Besides, their scathing words hardly injure him and most of all, he thrive on the chaos he caused them, whether it be in action or simply making them uncomfortable. But their suspicions and fear would injure you,"

That night, Sowilo sat in his room and stared at the flag of Equestria and the picture that he drew with his strange limbs; it was of him, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Cadence, Shining Armour, the Mane Six, and Spike and recently added was Discord. He sighed, "I wished…I'm like my Mothers…"

For the first time since appearing in that strange world where human does not exist and magical equine thrives, the magic of the boy once known as Harry Potter answered to his wish for changing the form of a human to that of an animal was not beyond him. The next day, Sowilo opened his eyes to hooves instead of hands and legs…


	3. Chapter 2

Sowilo leapt out of his bed and instead of standing on his two hind legs, his body momentum forced him on all four. He blinked and looked over his back to see a pair of wings rustling against his flank. He gasped and looked for his mirror, one which he always hid behind a cloth for he hate the constant reminder that he wasn't like his two Mothers. He used his teeth as he sometimes spied Earth Pony gardener does to pull at something and the cloth fell from the mirror.

He stared at the Alicorn foal staring back him; his mane remained black and his eyes remained green but his flanks were white like Celestia and his white wings tipped with black feathers. He screamed…

Almost immediately Celestia and Luna burst into his room, horns at the ready to attack and defend but saw nothing but an Alicorn foal. Celestia gasped, "Sowilo?!"

Luna frowned, wary, "Are you really our foal?"

Sowilo started crying and the two Alicorn sisters started to fuss over him. Celestia quickly sent for Twilight, Cadence, Shining Armour and the Mane Six to come for an emergency meeting at the Palace. She even sent for Discord to come. Soon, they were all gathered in Sowilo's room, each taking turn to scan the boy now Alicorn foal. Discord hummed as he dangle Sowilo upside down and shook the foal and twirl his round and round before he set the swirly eyed foal down, sighing, "I knew it,"

Twilight and Cadence looked at him, simultaneously asking, "What did you find?!" It was understandable for their haste since all four of the Alicorn Princesses, Twilight having recently become an Alicorn, has scanned Sowilo but none of them found anything. Twilight added, "And you better not be pulling our tails!"

Discord shrugged, "I told Sowilo that first day we met that he has magic in him,"

Sowilo shook his head, "I thought you were joking,"

Discord hummed, "I understand why you would think that,"

Celestia budge in, "Discord, you said that Sowilo has magic but I have never sense any such thing in him!"

Discord shrugged again, drinking from a coconut shell, "Well, it's because all these years he's here, his magic is confused because our magic are nothing like his!" He grinned, "He must have been feeling closed in and frustrated enough to try and imitate our magical signature,"

Luna frowned, "Sowilo?"

Sowilo looked at his hooves sheepishly, "I wanted to be really one of you guys but…I'm too different. I mean even Twilight and the others screamed when they first saw me,"

Cadence cooed, "Oh you poor foal!" She gathered him against her barrel and nuzzled his eternally messy black mane. Shining Armour tussled his mane, "Kid, none of us felt that you are not one of us," He then smiled wryly, "I already felt you like a family,"

Twilight nodded, "I'm sorry we screamed Sowilo," Her friends nodded behind her, "It's not that we are afraid, we were surprised to see you,"

Applejack added, "Well mostly surprised,"

Sowilo sniffled, "I'm really am scary looking, aren't I?"

Luna gasped and snatched him from the nuzzling Cadence, taking the foal craving Alicorn mare by surprised by Sowilo's sudden disappearance, "No, cupcake! I did not mean to make you feel that way!" Luna sighed and licked away his tears, "I just don't want you to get hurt like I do for being so different. I'm sorry that I make you hate how you look,"

Rarity nodded, "Darling, you are such a sweet thing when we first met. Sure I find you rather…strange…to look at before but as time went by I get used to you and I even find you the sweetest foal I have ever had the chance to meet!" She glared at Rainbow Dash and Applejack to say otherwise, "Right girls?"

Rainbow Dash ignored her well-meaning glare, "Yeah kid! I always wanted to take you flying and now you got your own wings! You'll be awesome as I am if not more, which is impossible, in no time!" She grinned, "I'll make you do the Rainboom before you know it!"

Fluttershy huffed, "Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash looked at her, "What?!"

She sighed and poked a Sowilo recently gained wings, "He needs to get use to these first, then make his muscle stronger before he can even attempt one of your 'basic' moves," She pointed her hooves toward Rainbow Dash current 'student', "I mean look what you did to Twilight during _her_ flying lessons,"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah…" She glared at nothing and her wings popped open, much to her annoyance.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Pfft, whatever! He'll be like me when it comes to flying, I'll make sure of that!" She grinned at Sowilo, "Right, junior?!"

Discord yawned, "But this form might be temporary," He added, "Not that I want to burst your bubble,"

Rainbow Dash groaned, "What?!" She turned to Twilight and shook her, "Please make it permanent!" She turn to Celestia and Luna and Applejack grabbed on the crazy Pegasus before she jump over proper etiquette and threw them over the mountains, "Please make it permanent! I need a new flying buddy!"

A balloon popped right beside her blue head and Pinkie Pie grinned, "He can always fly using balloons!"

"NO! MAKE IT PERMANENT!"

Celestia quickly take charge before things get out of hooves her Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice, "PONIES!" They all looked at her and Rainbow Dash returned to her senses, blushing and giggling quietly, "Sorry,"

Celestia sighed, "Discord," She looked at the Draconequus and he looked at her over his sunbathing cloud, taking of his shades, "What?"

Celestia sighed, "Please spent some time with Sowilo until we can be sure what his magic is capable of,"

Discord blew raspberry at that, "Oh, he can do **_loads_** of things!"

Spike asked, "Like?"

He grinned at the diminutive dragon, "Like turning you into a toad," Although it sounded like an insult, quick minded Twilight caught on, "You mean Sowilo can do anything like anypony that's a Unicorn as long as we figured out how his magic work?"

Discord looked at her like she just bucked his puppy, "Way to burst my bubble, Twily. Whatever happened to tense expectation?" He sighed dramatically, causing Fluttershy to giggle.

Twilight huffed, "Currently out of commission," She turned to Princess Celestia, "Princess, please allow me to spend time with Sowilo and teach him what we know so that he may attempt them," She quickly added, "We will only be doing basics like levitation and opening doors, nothing too strenuous," She then smiled at Sowilo, floating him toward her and nuzzled him, "At the same time we will figure out if he can return to this form should he became whatever he was previously,"


	4. Chapter 3

It was a month after his sudden change that Sowilo returned to being a boy, but by that time he figured enough of his magic with Twilight that he can returned to his Alicorn form. During that time Twilight's coronation happened and so does the trouble with Sunset Shimmer. The news of Sowilo being able to keep in either forms brought great happiness to their family circle and Twilight's friends and after the fiasco with Sunset Shimmer, they finally have a name for Sowilo's first form; human.

Soon it was his fifth birthday and Sowilo spent much of his time as an Alicorn in that one year but was encouraged by Luna and Celestia to spend time as his other form so that when he needed to be one form instead of the other, he won't be so awkward. Secretly another reason she asked Sowilo to do so was because of the strange dreams with the prophecy-like words when she received him. She has a feeling that Sowilo will need much of what he can do in both forms in the near uncertain future. As for the moment, the preparation was finally done for Celestia to announce the First Alicorn Prince of Canterlot, Sowilo, for though she had wanted to announce his existence along with Twilight's coronation, they were still unsure of whether he could remain an Alicorn or otherwise.

She looked at Sowilo who learned how to buck trees from Applejack, strengthening his hind legs, down at their private garden. This past year was so much trouble with Twilight's ascension to Alicorn royalty and the birth of the Princess of Friendship and the frightening fiasco with Tirek. Celestia remembered that day when Tirek turned Equestria upside down and stealing magic from every pony he came across. And with Discord's betrayal, she could only forgive him under the pretence that despite everything he kept Sowilo's existence a secret from Tirek and that he had kept Sowilo in the realm of Chaos where his home was during the whole fiasco. Discord had then admitted that he only do so because he felt fondness for Sowilo.

Sighing, she turned to Luna who entered her private study room, "Sister, what brings you here?"

Luna shook her mane, "Nothing urgent, simply seeking for your company," As she take her seat, she saw Sowilo and a wistful smile decorated her muzzle, "He is a precious thing, isn't he?"

Celestia nodded, "That he is, Luna," She sighed, "I truly hope everything will go smoothly,"

Three days later, Celestia took Sowilo to the side as she adjusted his royal coat, "Now, I will need you to be proud of who you are and even if you suddenly change there in the middle of the ceremony, I want you to know that no matter what happens you will always have us behind you," She nuzzled his mane, careful of his horn, "I love you Sowilo,"

Sowilo, too nervous to say a word could only nod and waited as Celestia put on her Princess mask to face her little ponies, Luna, Cadence and Twilight strong by her side as she revealed his existence to them, "Citizen of Equestria, as your Princess we are proud to announce to you that we have a new family member within our ranks!"

This opening elicited excited murmur among the ponies gather below the balcony. While she started on how she kept Sowilo existence a secret and that it wasn't because she was ashamed but rather felt that he wasn't prepared for such publicity, Discord appeared beside him.

Sowilo looked at his friend, "You aren't going to throw this apart, are you?"

At his words, the remaining Mane Six who remained behind to escort him when he was called forth, glared at Discord in warning. Even the ever timid and soft spoken Element of Kindness looked fierce at her friend. Discord sighed, "No, you little thing you. I am here to support you, yay!" He gave a small mocking cheer. Not even the cricket made a sound to that and Discord face palmed in annoyance, "Honest, I am not here to hurt your about-to-gain reputation," He sighed and looked at Sowilo with uncharacteristic gentleness in his eyes, "I am also here to make sure that your Alicorn form hold,"

Sowilo grinned, "Thank you, Discord," He hugged the stuffing out of the surprised Draconequus and Discord awkwardly returned the embrace. Only Fluttershy 'dawwwed' at the sight and just as Celestia called Sowilo forth, "And here present to you, Ladies and Gentlecolt, your First Alicorn Prince of Equestria, Prince Sowilo Ansuz!"

A month after his revelation and introduction, Sowilo asked Celestia and Luna if he could join a school like other foals and fillies. Celestia frowned, "But I am sure that you can gain just as much knowledge here in Canterlot Palace with your new tutors,"

Luna studied the foal crestfallen face before nudging at her busy sister, "Celestia sister, I believe that what Sowilo meant was for him to mingle with his peers,"

Celestia picked up her muzzle from the parchment which she has been scribbling a missive's answer and blinked tiredly, "Oh? I'm sorry dear, I'm a bit flooded with missives over here,"

Sowilo smiled, "I can see that," He looked at the mountains of scrolls and letters sitting of Celestia's desk. Celestia sighed, setting her work aside for a while so that she may properly discuss this with her family, "Perhaps an introduction to Canterlot's school is in order,"

Sowilo fidgeted, "I had thought of studying in Ponyville,"

Celestia blinked, "Oh? Why is that?"

He grinned, "Twilight told me how nice the ponies there are and…I wanted to be around ponies that weren't…well…" He sighed, ' _This was hard_ ,' he thought. Celestia and Luna shared a look and they both giggled, causing the currently boy form Sowilo to look up. Luna nodded, "I see, you have seen how stuck up Canterlot ponies can be, what with how most of them are related to some nobilities and all. Furthermore, you want Twilight to help you with your magic being that she was the one who originally helped you with your magic,"

Sowilo nodded, "I don't want to offend anypony,"

Celestia shook her head, "Hardly, Sowilo. I too feel that it will do you a lot of good to spend time among the less privileged so that you may learn to appreciate their works and not look down on their status. Being a Prince does not mean you are above them despite your title,"

Luna nodded, "Also, most of your pony trainers are already situated there so should anything happens, they will be able to aid you for they already know of your unique disposition,"

Sowilo grinned and changed into an Alicorn as he leapt in joy, "Yes!"

After much discussion, plans of 'should-anything-happens', after school and weekends study schedules to follow, royal studies to follow up, letters 'must-write', journal keeping, etiquettes to follow, safety drills and several other things following the actual packing itself, Sowilo finally ready for the departure on the end of the week since that was how long the packing and re-packing took. Not to mention the special orders for books that Celestia ordered and the astronomy trinkets that Luna ordered.

Sowilo watched as the guards lifted his baggage onto the train before looking at Celestia and Luna. He nuzzled their under chins, or in Celestia's case her barrel, "I'm going to miss you,"

Celestia cooed at her growing boy, "And I you but worry not, Luna will share our dreamscape nightly,"

Luna nuzzled his mane, "And no words spoke more true than 'tis,"

Sowilo sniffed, "Don't care, I'm going to miss you two bad…"

Celestia chuckled, "So…are you cancelling then?"

He quickly moved away from her barrel, "No! I'm going!"

After the long goodbye, to which the conductor patiently wait and in the end only two minutes late, Sowilo finally bid his royal Mothers goodbye as he went off to study in Ponyville.


	5. Chapter 4

Sowilo stood in front of the classroom of Ponyville Schoolhouse, designed like a barn and housing young fillies and foals comfortably for their studies. Cheerilee, the school's teacher, stood behind her desk as the young Alicorn Prince and the newest addition to her class introduced himself, "Good morning, my name is Sowilo Ansuz,"

A pink filly with a crown on her head called out, "Shouldn't there be a prince in front?"

A silver filly with glasses echoed, "Yeah, shouldn't there be a prince in front?"

Sowilo looked at his hooves, unsure what to say because he didn't want to set himself apart by leaving out his title but the class doesn't seem to react well either. Should he have added his title? Sowilo became confused and just as he was about to panic, Cheerilee scolded the two spoiled fillies, "Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, do not tease him! This is his first time in a class!"

The class 'oohed' at this is awe and other than the two bullies, decided to give the shy newcomer a chance to experience a good schooldays. An orange Pegasus filly raised her hoof, "Why didn't you go to that special school for Unicorns in Canterlot?"

A sweet white Unicorn raised her hoof as well, "Yeah, I heard only Unicorns goes there. Rarity said that Princess Twilight goes there too!"

A buttercup Earth Pony nodded, "Yeah, yeah! It's called…um…"

Cheerilee smiled at her silly student, "It is called School for Gifted Unicorns, Apple Bloom,"

Apple Bloom grinned, "Yeah, that!"

Sowilo smiled shyly and answered honestly, "Because I want to know the common ponies, the ones that put food on our tables and clothes on our back. That way, I will be able to help the Princesses and the rest of Equestria without catering to the needs of only the rich,"

Cheerilee gasped, "Why Your Majesty, how passionate of you!" She bowed at a blushing Sowilo before turning to the rest of the class, "Students, we have a wonderful Prince that will watch over us properly so we must do our best to serve him and the Princesses!"

As the class clapped, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sneered at his words, thinking him an idiot. And ever since his first class, Sowilo seldom have trouble mingling although he remained personal, loves his privacy and studious. This however only gain him more respect from the teachers but his amiable nature allowed the students to be comfortable around him. The only troubles came in the form of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, as snobbish as Prince Blueblood whom Sowilo only met once during his initial public appearance and introduction to society.

The only other problem was Scootaloo's jealousy of his close friendship with Rainbow Dash whom she admired. But it was a problem easily solved and they have moved on since then. Sowilo, when revealed that he has yet to receive the much coveted Cutie Mark, quickly inducted into the Cutie Mark Crusaders by Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

He was surprised that Discord became an honorary member of the Crusade but then again considering that the Draconequus of Chaos has never been a proper pony, it only made sense that he does not need a Cutie Mark. However, this raised the question; will Sowilo ever receive his Cutie Mark or will he be a Blank Flank forever due to his non-pony state?

On his sixth birthday, Twilight was summoned to the world where Sunset Shimmer dwelled via a dusty journal. She worked fast and soon enough, a machine allowing her to travel between worlds without meeting the conditions and the influence of the celestial movement stood in the Castle of Harmony. After she left, Sowilo spend the day practicing his magic in human form. This was because even though he can use magic as Alicorn due to his horn being his central power output, as a human he has no such thing. So practicing his magic as a human was hard but not impossible.

He sighed as once again all he managed was make Owlicious's feather shift instead of float. The aforementioned owl hooted at him as encouragement. The owl had taken to become his assistant after meeting him, leaving attending to Twilight solely Spike's duty. This helped Sowilo a lot, especially in homework and when he needed a quill ASAP. So instead of going back to his frustrating magic practice, he decided to practice on what Twilight introduced to him as fingers.

He has not written using fingers before as he only started learning how to write when he first arrived in Ponyville. Celestia and Luna only manage to teach him how to read and count and he taught himself how to draw. But drawing crude blocky image was nothing like writing proper words. Lucky for Sowilo, he has a lot of time to practice for the winter holidays ahead.

On the fourth day after her leaving, Twilight returned to Equestria with a grin of elation. She quickly sought for Sowilo, "Sowilo! Sowilo, I got it!"

Sowilo accepted her almost bone crushing hugs, "Get what? And welcome back, Twilight,"

Twilight nuzzled and mussed his hair, "But first, we need to see Princess Celestia,"

Without packing properly and foregoing the train completely, Twilight flew to Canterlot thought despite her excitement she watched out for Sowilo for whom this will be his first long flight from one destination to another. But he was determined to make the trip home without resting, testing his limit and willing to break through. By the time they reached Canterlot, he was sweating buckets.

They panted lightly as they landed before Celestia's office on her balcony. Luckily Celestia was together with Luna and Twilight knocked on the balcony doors, "Princess Celestia! Princess Celestia! I got the translation!"

Sowilo finally noticed the letter that Twilight has been holding in her hoof, stuck there with magic. Celestia, taken by surprise from the unannounced visit, opened the locked balcony doors, "Twilight, welcome!"

Twilight hopped from hoof to hoof as she handed the translated letter which came with Sowilo's cradle, "Sunset Shimmer translated it just as you asked. She really wanted to reform and she's better now," She added news of her new friend's wellbeing. Celestia, despite her happiness of hearing that Sunset Shimmer has decided to truly turn a new leaf, were more distracted by her long sought out answer.

Sowilo nudged at her, "What is it?"

Luna hugged him, careful of her full weight, "It is the letter that came with you in that basket. Until now, none of us has any knowledge of it; neither the words written nor the letter's forms. It was unlike anything anypony has ever seen before,"

Celestia read the letter and gasped, "Luna!"

Twilight's excitement dulled, "Princess?"

Luna rushed to Celestia's side, which looked so sad that her magic imbued mane stopped its magical flowing. Sowilo morphed into a human boy, "Mother?"

Celestia sighed, "That dream I had a thousand years ago, that one which is neither a dream nor a nightmare,"

Luna gasped, "That…human mare?"

Celestia nodded, "Sowilo's mother…or rather, Harry Potter's mother,"


	6. Chapter 5

Sowilo stared at the ceiling of his room, recalling Celestia's tale of how his human mother died saving him. That night he stayed in human form, wondering and wishing to recall his birth mother's face and voice but it eluded him. Soon after, he fell asleep…

And stood in a house unlike those he knew of Equestria. There was a human colt in the room for he resembled a colt in feature and width while a human mare cooed at the bundle in her arms. They were an idyllic sight and Sowilo's eyes plastered on the human colt, whose features looked like Sowilo's as a human, most prominent was their jaws and their messy mane. He then caught the eyes of the mare; green like his and Luna but her mane was of fiery red. Sowilo tried to approach them but suddenly the colt stood and spoke in an unfamiliar language but Sowilo somehow understood them, "He's here! Go, I'll hold him!"

The mare left her husband below as she raced up the steps. Sowilo felt his body moving and heard scuffles and explosions behind him but he was pulled after the mare with the foal. He found himself in a small room with a foal cot. She placed her foal and whispered sweet words of goodbye, "Harry, Mummy loves you…"

The next moment, a man appeared in the room and Sowilo wanted to scream and shout as the mare begged for her child. He wanted it to stop but was forced to watch as she fell dead right before him. A flash of green, a taste of death and a high cold laughter filled this nightmare. He then watched her stood up and the coldblooded murder happened over and over with that terrible laughter echoing all around him until finally he felt himself pulled aside and into a sleepy moonlit meadow, "SOWILO!"

Sowilo shook from the return of his human memories after years of being suppressed by Luna who had done it out of duty when Sowilo first arrived. Night after night and nap after nap he will be plagued by the same nightmare over and over and no matter what she does she could not get rid of it. So in the end Luna stand guard over Sowilo's dream and supressed his dark memories. And now he cried hot fat tears for finally able to confront his traumatic past.

Luna sighed, "Oh Sowilo…my foal Sowilo…"

It has been a week since the letter's content being understood and from her drain of banishing Tantabus as well as the force of Sowilo's memories, the nightmare became harder and harder to contain. Luna felt constrained and a failure; she could protect the dreams of million ponies but the one that mattered to her most was constantly plagued by nightmares.

Due to this, Sowilo had to stop going to Ponyville Schoolhouse. Twilight spent most of her time with Sowilo, trying to help him with his newfound identity. One day, while visiting Zecora the Zebra, Twilight discovered a potion than can help with Sowilo's nightly torture. With this news in her hoof, she travelled to Canterlot and spoke of getting Zecora to help Sowilo. Knowing that there was nothing more that Celestia and Luna could do, they turned to a tired Sowilo who had remained a human since the start of his nightmares.

Sowilo looked at Twilight with bloodshot eyes and baggy under lid, "Will she be able to stop it?"

Twilight nodded, "She can help you to meditate and to learn how to organize your mind. This way, and with the help of her potion, it could help you sleep without dreaming,"

Luna frowned, "But to dream is also important. We couldn't possibly stop it altogether. It might backfire at a certain stage," She turned to Celestia, "Sister, what of your thought?"

Celestia sighed, "Though it is true what you say, Luna, Sowilo is at his limit. We must at least try to let him learn to rest proper. Perhaps he should spent his time with Zecora until he learn how to control his dreams,"

Luna frowned at that, unsure of the solution at hoof. Standing from her throne, she went to her adopted foal and placed her horn on his head, "Then I shall teach you a bit of my magic. You will learn to discover and when you sleep, instead of dreaming we shall learn of the magic dreams," Her Unicorn horn glowed and Sowilo blinked, his green eyes sparkled with innate magic. Celestia felt her own magic answering and she stood to do the same with Sowilo. Placing her horn next to Luna, she cast her spell, "This is the magic of foresight. Whenever you sleep and Luna is busy, I shall come to you and teach you what magic I know,"

Twilight felt something in her sparkled as well, just like when she ascended. She grinned as she too placed her horn over Sowilo's human forehead, "Sowilo, we are both of magic. Since I have always been there to teach you, I will also want to teach you the Magic of Friendship and Harmony,"

Magic glowed and for a moment Celestia worry that perhaps three Alicorns magic were a bit too much but then a flash of a familiar Cutie Mark appeared. She gasped as the Prophecy flowed into Sowilo, giving him knowledge of what he must do but then faded into the darkest depth of his conscience where it will resurface when the time come for him to learn of his destiny.

There was a blinding flash and unlike the time with Tirek where Celestia landed her magic to Twilight along with Luna and Cadence, Sowilo appeared fresh in his Alicorn form and where his flank was blank, a Cutie Mark appeared. It was exactly as she dreamed it to be and at the same time golden runes not of Equestria appeared in each point of the six point star. From clockwise there appeared the runes of; Sowilo the Sun and Victory, Ehwaz the Horse and Harmony, Othala the Ancestral Home and Safety, Ansuz the Divine and Wisdom, Dagaz the Dawn and Balance, and finally Mannaz the Man and Intelligence.

And just like before; the Triangle, the Vertical Line and the Circle marked darkly in the middle of the Cutie Mark, so dark it was a complete contra to the glowing golden like of the runes.

Sowilo opened his green eyes and looked at his once blank flank, gasping in delight, "I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" He leapt into the air with his wings and made a loop-de-loop. Full of delight he completely forgot for the moment of his trouble. Celestia and Luna laughed while Twilight called at him, "Come down, I want to see! I want to see!" She completely forgot that she too have wings to chase after the over excited foal as she hopped from hoof to hoof in equal excitement.

After tiring himself out, he finally calmed down enough to sit before his family and gasped, "I got my Cutie Mark," He declared for the fiftieth time in a row. Twilight studied his Cutie Mark, "Wait a minute…this Cutie Mark….is strange…what's with those squiggles? It doesn't look like Human's letters or anything like Equestrian letters,"

Sowilo gasped loudly, "What?! Is something wrong with my Cutie Mark?!"

Celestia chuckled and pulled him close to her barrel, "No, Sowilo, Twilight is merely curious. Your Cutie Mark is certainly one of a kind," She looked at the unique and powerful Cutie Mark, "Each Cutie Mark is unique and most of them are a symbol of who we truly are meant to be. Your Cutie Mark spoke of both who you are and you destiny. Just as Twilight's star spoke of her as the Element of Magic and mine as the riser of the Sun while Luna as the sovereign of the Night and riser of the Moon,"

Sowilo stared at his Cutie Mark, "I…got Twilight's star…yours and Mother Luna too? How can that be? I can't raise the moon or sun!" He looked at his two Mothers, "I understand the star because like Twilight said, I am also of magic and apparently I have talent in it as Alicorn but I don't understand the others. Why would I have both the Sun and Moon?"

Luna giggled, "I think it means that you are capable of both Light and Dark,"

Sowilo frowned, "Dark?"

Luna nodded, "The Dark is often misunderstood. It does not necessarily meant Evil but just like the Light, is also does not necessarily do Good either. Like the Sun and Moon, both have its use and duties. Both shine across Equestria and both give guidance. The Day gave life to ponies and the Night gave rest to them,"

Celestia nodded, "It also means that you are capable of Great Good or Great Evil," She then added before Sowilo worked himself over the thought of being a villain, "But that also depends on your intention,"

Sowilo sighed, "I'm confused,"

Twilight grinned, "Remember Discord?" He nodded and she continued, "He's not exactly Good but neither is he truly Evil. He can do either and meant the other. What he think is Good aren't necessarily meant it's for the comfort of other ponies. I mean, Pinkie Pie might be happy with Chocolate Rain but Applejack need real rain to raise tasty apples,"

Sowilo gaped and nod, "So…what I think is good for me or one of my friends might be a bad thing for others?"

Celestia nodded, "You can never have it both ways. It is also for the importance of balance,"

Luna nuzzled, "Or it could simply meant that you are truly our foal,"


	7. Chapter 6

Sowilo spent two years with the rhyming Zecora deep within the Everfree Forest. She was an exciting friend to be around and Sowilo learned much about potions and meditations. In fact, Twilight admit on his eight birthday that even she still have trouble keeping herself afloat over water while juggling spheres of waters. Sowilo managed not only to stay afloat but juggle more than just waters, though he admitted that he does have more time to practice when compared to Twilight.

Although his nightmare persisted whenever he did not take his potions which Zecora called Dreamless Sleep potion, it did not impact on him as much as it once did when he was six years old. One day, Twilight called him over to the Castle of Harmony. He flew from the Everfree Forest with basket filled with an egg, having found it near the Cockatrice's nest a few days prior and saw some statues of petrified birds nearby, he thought that perhaps he could help it hatch like Twilight did with Spike.

Twilight greeted him Owlicious, "Hey Sowilo, I got a great idea!"

Sowilo grinned, "Should I be worried?"

She scowled half-heartedly at his jibe, "Ha ha…very funny," She then grinned, "Come on in!"

During his stay with Zecora, Sowilo had grown a few inches in Alicorn form and it seemed that he took after the long limbed Celestia though at the moment he was as tall as Twilight. He sometimes spent time with his three pony friends; Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, who finally managed to fly higher than a few inches off the ground. And since whenever Zecora gave him leave, he spent his time either helping Fluttershy or flying with Rainbow Dash, these make him both good with medical aid and flying. His wings grew larger and it took the shape of Celestia's wide wings with black spots on his white feathers. Fluttershy mentioned that it looked like the wings of a snowy owl except with black primaries and secondary feathers.

He entered the Castle and laughed at the blast of party cannon courtesy of Pinkie Pie. Mentioned pink Earth Pony appeared on a swinging rope made of ribbons, "Hey Sowilo!"

Sowilo laughed at her as she swung out of sight, "Loud as ever, Pinkie Pie!"

Her loud voice echoes from somewhere merrily, "My pleasure!"

Twilight sighed, "I really wish I hadn't introduce to her that movie Tarzan from Earth,"

Sowilo, who was there when she borrowed the movie, flat screen and Blu-ray DVD player from Sunset Shimmer, shrugged, "It was a good story. I can really relate to Tarzan," After the introduction to the addicting technology though, Twilight and an Earth Pony who's addicted to inventing named Doctor Hooves became immersed in recreating the technology in Equestria. Luckily, Doctor Hooves was rather adept in science which wasn't as important as magic thus a rather sketchy subject in Equestria.

Twilight laughed at that, "Only you grew up a pony and not a primate!"

Sowilo laughed with her and looked around once they reached the Main Hall with the chandelier made out of what's left of Golden Oak Library, "So, what's so urgent?" He placed his basket carefully in the table with Equestria's map.

Twilight gave him a letter. They have been practicing the Human letters since Sunset Shimmer's translating the letter that came with Sowilo. Despite knowing his human name, Sowilo insisted to keep his pony name. He didn't want to feel more alienated by his differences. Twilight have also suggested of visiting the Earth but wasn't sure if it will be bad thing since Sowilo was human to begin with and not a pony. What if it has reverse effect on him, like turning him into an actual pony on the other side?

Twilight gestured for him to take a seat and he sat on the Throne of Generosity or simply Rarity's chair, "I have been corresponding with Sunset Shimmer and both of us have been experimenting with the Mirror on bother side, and with the help of Human Twilight we both came to the conclusion that it should be safe for you to travel through it,"

Sowilo hummed as his eyes transfixed on Clouds Dale, "That's…interesting…"

Twilight nodded, "And besides, Princess Celestia wanted you to learn about being human,"

Sowilo flinched, "Why?"

Twilight blinked, "Well, why not? You are a human, it should be right that you…well…learn of your heritage?"

Sowilo looked at her, "It's not because you don't want me around anymore?" His insecurities flared full at the thought and suggestion. Luckily, someone was sharp enough to quell his silly thoughts.

Pinkie Pie popped beside him, "No, silly!" She hugged his tightly, "We love you too much to want you to leave but I think Twilight's right! Don't you want to see your other parent's world?" She released him and Sowilo gasped for much loved air. He coughed as Twilight rubbed his back, "Well…I want to but!" He looked at them, "It's just so sudden!"

Pinkie Pie stuffed a cupcake into his muzzle, "Sudden is the best!"

He munched on them and swallowed before looking between the two, "You sure about this?"

Twilight nodded, "Princess Celestia also wanted you to be at ease with your other form because of the letter,"

They recalled that the letter implied that Sowilo will be studying human magic in two years' time from now. Sowilo sighed, "Well, it shouldn't be too hard. I could just go without visiting Earth,"

Twilight gasped and mushed his muzzle between her hooves, "Not too hard? Not _too_ **hard**?! Are you kidding me?! Being human is exhausting!" She sighed, letting his muzzle go while she ranted, "You need to use those hands and fingers all the time instead of picking things with your muzzle! Not to mention walking on two legs instead of four and then, we don't really know about human etiquettes!" She glared at Sowilo who gulped, "Even I who had been to Earth several times always went back on my pony ways and by Celestia! It was **_awkward_**!"

Sowilo nodded, "Okay but in case you forgot, Twilight, I use my hands and fingers on alternate days,"

Twilight sighed, "I know but we need to get your human etiquettes right or you will fell out of place. I know you suffered through that here even in Alicorn form so I don't you to feel that way among your own race!"

Sowilo twiddled his hooves, "I see…so…where do I stay on Earth?"

Twilight grinned, "Sunset Shimmer will be your sister there! She promised to take really good care of you!"

Considering that Sunset Shimmer has become a Dean and taught science in Canterlot High School nowadays, it meant that Sowilo will be able to return to Canterlot anytime he wished! With that in mind, Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six started to help Sowilo pack necessities though Twilight received a not from Sunset that she can just buy things for Sowilo. Not to mention that Human Rarity will help him with Human Fashion instead of Pony Rarity's familiar but odd Saddle Fashion which helped a lot. Despite exchanging notes of fashions through Twilight and Sunset, Rarity still have problem with making Human Fashion for Sowilo. This frustrated the generous Unicorn fashionista but she persevered, always vowing to make better 'shirts and pants' for Sowilo each time he came for a fitting in her store.

On Hearth's Warming Eve, or New Year's Eve on Earth, Sowilo finally crossed the boundary between Equestria and Earth…


	8. Chapter 7

Sowilo fidgeted in his seat, he was graduating Canterlot Primary School. These past two years studying in his home world, Earth, was an interesting experience. When he first came to Canterlot, Canada, he noticed that his eyesight wasn't as good as when he was in Alicorn form. So Sunset Shimmer, or Sunset for short, took him to an optometrist to check his eyes. After the correction, Sowilo have an easier time looking at whiteboards.

Most of his classmates have an easy time getting to know him, disregarding that some of them want to know if he can do magic like Sunset. Apparently Twilight's time in Canterlot High School gave quite the impression but recalling his parent's murderer's follower might still be around, he held back and said no, he can't do magic. This left him alone most of the time in the library with Twilight Sparkle of Earth. Since most of the Mane Six's human counterpart behaved just like their pony counterpart, Sowilo didn't have that much trouble fitting in. Although he was thankful for Twilight's insistent for him to get use to human's culture.

He at least does not make a fool of himself with the cutleries…

His name was called and Sowilo grinned as he walked up the stage to the cheers of the whole Mane Seven, Pinkie Pie shooting confetti into the air with a blow horn and Rainbow Dash's whole sport's team screamed their very lungs out. The human Celestia, Luna and Cadence also cheered for him, having become close to him through Sunset. His cheer was probably the loudest in the whole hall.

After the graduation, Sunset sighed as she drove the group back to CHS, "Ready to go back to Equestria, Sowilo?"

At first his strange name caused him teasing but Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, whom a few years older than him in this world, nipped it at the bud. Sowilo grinned, "Yeah…" He twiddled his fingers. For the past two years, he went back when things get hard and during holidays. It was hard for him because there were times when his human magic went out of his control but luckily each time it happened, one of Sunset's friends was there to cover it up for him which was also a good thing because Sunset mentioned that they were being watched by the authorities in charge of magical happening in that world.

This put a damper on them but it does not stop Sowilo from trying to understand this side of his magic that for the last decade since he realised that he can do magic has remained a mystery.

Twilight that has been staying with Sunset for their co-experimentation with Equestrian magic in their world looked at him and ruffled his eternally messy hair, "Sowilo? Are you alright?"

He sighed and looked at Rainbow Dash's RV convoying behind Sunset's car, "I don't know. I like being in Equestria, and I like being around here…what if I can't meet you guys no more?"

Twilight frowned, "What do you mean?"

Sowilo bit his lip, "I mean…there's another world out there and I don't mean Equestria. It seemed that I will have to join it next year and…I might never be able to get back here,"

Sunset snickered, "Sowilo, really? We have our own magic with us, so if you really want to come back her or back to Equestria, who's to stop you?"

Sowilo shrugged, "Bad people who killed my human Mother and Father?"

Twilight twisted her body so that she look into his bright, luminous green eyes, "Sowilo, we can protect ourselves. You know what our magic is capable of,"

Sowilo frowned, "But…they are not like Tirek or when Sunset was bad or even like the Dazzling! Shooting them with rainbow powered magical beams of friendship won't turn them good on the spot or make them loose their magic. These people kill and are thousand times worse than any of you guys or the Mane Six has ever faced! They are like scattered embodiment of Discord's worse sides and they won't reform like him either," He pouted, "I'm…I'm just…I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me,"

Sunset scowled at his words, "I know that too, Sowilo. This is the kind evil that does not rest," She pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine before turning toward him, "But maybe the magic of the Elements of Harmony is what that other world needs. Maybe there's a reason after all why you were sent to Equestria, to help spread the magic that you know into your other world,"

Sowilo stared at her, "You sure?"

Twilight nodded and stroke his puffy black hair that always looked like he has just flew into a hurricane, "Yeah…and we will always be beside you. In fact, to widen the prospect of studying the magic of this world, Sunset and I will be moving to England with you!"

Sowilo's eyes widened, "What?!"

Sunset grinned, "And Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna has decided to let us take the 'mirror' of this world with us," She tossed her red and gold hair, "Between me and Twilight, you will never lost contact with either us or those in Equestria," She stepped out of the car and Applejack overheard her, adding, "Yeah, apple pie, you ain't gonna be alone out there in the big ol' British Isle 'cause _we_ are gonna come along," She gestured at the rest of the girls. Spike barked, "Hell yeah!"

His shock was just as strong as Sunset and Twilight, "WHAT?!"

Rainbow Dash glared at the two geniuses, "Honestly you two. Do you really think we are just going to let you guys have adventures when we all got left here doing nothing but what we always do? It's boring to get left behind!"

Fluttershy chirped timidly behind Rainbow Dash, "I don't really care for adventures but I know we are all stronger magically when we are together,"

Rarity nodded, "And besides, darling, English people have quite the fashion history to be inspired from! Do you really think I will let you enjoy the Black Fridays without me to guide you in fashion?!" She sniffed at them, "Also, my Nanny came from London so it would do me a great good to explore my root,"

Applejack hummed, "That'll explain that snotty accent,"

Rarity gasped, "Excuse me, farm girl?"

Pinkie Pie pushed the two of the glaring friends from total opposite background away from each other, "And I want to party English style!"

Sunset shook her head, "No, no! I really shouldn't make you guys up root your life here to come with us. I mean, I go because legally in this world Sowilo's my brother and Twilight is my co-worker for our study in magic. It doesn't make sense to force you-,"

Applejack raised her hand, "Whoa there, sugar cube! Ain't nobody is forcing anybody here!" She looked at the others and they all nodded. She smiled, "On behalf of the rest of us, we all have decided to explore life outside Canterlot and it would be great if we all stick together while doing so,"

Fluttershy nodded, "I already apply for my veterinary school in London,"

Rarity twirled her hair, "And I already sent my resume to one of the fashion houses in London,"

Rainbow Dash grinned, "I was invited to join the all-girls soccer league over in England and I accepted!"

Applejack shrugged, "I decided to apply for a Master in Phytosociology,"

Rainbow Dash frowned, "The 'what' now?"

She rolled her eyes, "A study of the ecology of plant communities,"

Rarity shook her head, "Beyond me darling,"

Twilight sighed, "There's no changing your mind now, is there?" The girls shook their head and Sowilo felt his heart swell with a strong emotion. He sniffed, "You guys are best sisters anypony could ever ask for,"

Hearing his revert to using his Equestrian slangs, they knew that he was truly touched by their actions and Sowilo soon found himself almost suffocated by the group hugs that Pinkie Pie initiated. After a moment, he asked the puffy pink haired girl, "So…what about Pinkie Pie? What are you going to do?"

She blew her blow horn, "I'm going to start my business in party planning! Or…join a class for bakery!"

Sowilo snorted, amused, "But you can make a Mona Lisa cake layers!"

She grinned, "Well, I never claimed that I'm the best!"


	9. Chapter 8

Albus Dumbledore looked at his Phoenix familiar, Fawkes, as the magical avian sought for his mate through their magical connection. Nine years ago Albus created the biggest and most elaborate yet completely simple mirage to protect a child as important and as close to his heart. While he admitted that Lily Potter has the best interest for all of her remaining and vulnerable family, he also has to take in consideration of Minerva's observation of said family.

So he left young Harry on the doorstep of the Dursley family with a warming charm and a notice-me-not charm on the boy until it was broken by one of the Dursley family members. Then he had brooded in his office, torn between his promise to Lily and Minerva's words of concern. It was then that Fawkes the ever brilliant and sharp familiar gave him a solution via a feather of his. From what he could understand from the impression that his familiar sent through him, Fawkes has a mate that lived in a different realm from theirs and though separated, they were still able to communicate with each other.

Fawkes also revealed where Phoenixes came from through his concerned solution. So, finally understanding that he can still keep his promise to Lily; protect her son and her sister's family, and to avoid his magic becoming null from breaking that promise since he already kept his promise to Lily. However, nowhere did he said anything about keeping the boy with the Dursley if he was rejected and mysteriously disappear from where he was without Albus's influence such as directly taking the boy from the Dursley.

So, writing another letter starting with 'to whom it may concern', Albus used Fawkes's suggestion of sending the little boy to another world where he will be protected and loved. However, during the entire time the boy remained in that other world until it was time he returned to Hogwarts, Albus has no way of contacting him. So in these nine years of waiting he relayed on Fawkes to know how little Harry, apparently renamed Sowilo Ansuz due to the other party being unable to read his letter, fared and was happy to know that other than feeling out of place since the world he was sent to apparently ruled and populated by magical equines, Albus was far more happier in his conscience than when he was forced to make Harry live with his rather…strange family.

Strange for even if Albus has always found Muggles fascinating, the Dursley proved to be one of the stranger ones; they worked so hard to be what they perceived to be 'normal' that they behaved strangely to anything 'abnormal'. The mother, Petunia, worked hard to be the perfect doting mother and wife that she neglected her own needs. The husband, Vernon, was a giant whale of a man who brownnosed anyone above him and abused anyone beneath him. As for the son, Albus was delighted that Harry lived in another world since from what he heard from Arabella Figg, was a great playground bully and even bullied his parents to get whatever he wanted. Talk about being spoiled rotten.

So, on this day of July 31st, Albus prepared himself for a journey unlike any other before. Like Harry, Fawkes will take him to his birth place; Equestria. He looked at his familiar, "Are you ready? Because I am certain that I am ready," He was dressed in his best and had toned down his colours, choosing instead his least colourful yet one of his better robes to meet what Fawkes had described as Equestrian royalties. Last year, Albus had written another letter, no missive, to Harry's new family and sent it to them through Fawkes's mate Philomena on the same date; 31st July, stating that he will visit them a year from then.

Grabbing the avian tail feathers, Albus felt flame licking his body from his hands where it was connected to Fawkes. Though it wasn't the first time he travelled in such way, it was perhaps the longest time he spent in the flames as Fawkes whisked him away to another world altogether.

After what felt like forever, he finally arrived and blinked, looking around and up just in time to see Fawkes greeting his mate who sat on her gilded perch. He smiled when he realised that a Unicorn with blue mane stood beside him. He blinked and bowed, "Your Majesty," He certainly hoped that he has the words right for he has been practicing for a year to speak perfect Equestrian, courtesy of Fawkes, but though he may sounded alright alone in bathroom talking to his reflection, Albus wasn't sure he didn't sound insulting to the native who owned the language.

The Unicorn chuckled, "Well, this is the second time I meet someone like Sowilo but to hear you speak Equestrian is rather…surprising. I remembered that Sowilo can't speak Equestria when he first arrive," He then bowed his head, "You don't need to bow to me, I'm just the Guard Captain, name's Shining Armour,"

Albus straighten his back, "Well met, I am Albus Dumbledore,"

Shining Armour grinned, "Anyway, the Princesses aren't here. They are busy fussing over Sowilo since he just came back from Canterlot, I mean the Earth's Canterlot High School, not here Canterlot if you get what I mean?" He turned to leave and Albus hastily followed. The Unicorn walked in a slow trot for Albus's shorter stride. Albus nodded, "I see, so there is another Canterlot back on Earth,"

They passed several beautiful coloured windows with glass artworks and Albus admired the pictures depicting what he guessed as history. Shining Armour took him through several flights of stairs and corridors which were mysteriously lacking guards before entering through another door, "We try not to let anyone know about Sowilo's true identity because it might cause panic so everyone in charge of guarding the hallway today have been given leave,"

Albus nodded, recalled Fawkes's message from Philomena about Sowilo's or Harry's solitary existence until his Animagus ability answered his loneliness and gave him a special equine form. They came close to a door where Albus can hear several female voices being fussy. Shining Armour cleared his throat, "Presenting Albus Dumbledore!" He then added in a less formal voice, "Are everyone descent?"

A purple Unicorn opened the door and glared at him, "Really, brother?"

Shining Armour shrugged, "Hey Twily and yeah, just to make sure,"

A boyish voice called out, "Shining Armour, you're here!"

Shining Armour looked at the silver pony who was covered with fabrics, "Hey there Sowilo. We have company," He stepped inside and revealed Albus who was a little out of his water as several Unicorns, Pegasus and what was known as Alicorns looked at him. A blue Pegasus with mane like rainbow flew toward him, "Wow…he's….uh, old…"

Albus laughed, "That's because I am old,"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, duh!"

A white Unicorn with purple mane huffed, "Honestly Rainbow Dash, he's the Princesses guest! Have some decorum!" She stepped forward and looked at Albus, "Why, welcome to Equestria. Her Majesties…" She looked behind her and a pink Alicorn nodded, "Her Majesties will receive you,"

Albus nodded, "Why thank you, miss?"

She preened, "Rarity, just call me Rarity,"

He smiled, "Miss Rarity, thank you,"

She tossed her mane, "You're welcome,"


	10. Chapter 9

They moved to a less…messy…setting. The pink Alicorn named Princess Cadence smiled at the visitor form Sowilo's world, "I am so sorry for messiness from before. You see, Sowilo," She looked at boy riding the tallest Alicorn, "Sowilo just get back from Earth,"

Albus was taken by surprise, "He went to Earth?"

The darkest Alicorn who was introduced as Princess Luna nodded, "Yes. We have a special mirror that allow passage from Equestria to Canterlot of Earth,"

Albus looked at the boy, "Has anything dangerous happened there?"

Twilight the purple Alicorn shook her head, "Nope. In fact, he's nowhere near that place called London at all. Luckily Canterlot of Earth are situated in a country called Canada,"

Albus sighed, "I see. I do hope no one from the Wizarding World recognise him,"

The tall white Alicorn Princess Celestia smiled at him, "That you do not need to fear, Albus Dumbledore. Apparently from Twilight's observation, there are alternate us in Canterlot of Earth. When my wayward student Sunset Shimmer was banished there as punishment for abusing her privilege, she unwittingly brought with her the magic of Equestria over to Earth when she stole the Crown of Harmony. From our observation of Sowilo, our magic and those of Earth are very different,"

The entered a cheerful but informal tea room and Albus were gestured to take the nearest seat to Celestia and the boy known as Sowilo sat across the table from him. Albus observed the boy when the Phoenixes arrived to settle over the back of Sowilo's chair. Albus smiled as Fawkes interacted with Sowilo, the boy greeting him in turn. Celestia observed this and smiled, "As for the prophecy…"

Albus blinked, "You know of it?"

She nodded, using her unique magic to bring the cup of tea to her muzzle, "Yes, I received it through the last 1000 years of premonition,"

Albus gaped, "A thousand years?"

Luna nodded, "My sister and I have life that far exceeded the lives of the rest of our subjects. It has come to the point where we were considered godly," She grinned, "Or at Celestia was considered god-like,"

Celestia shook her head, "I am no such thing though. Simply my duty and my magic extending my life until a successor can be found," She looked to Twilight and Cadence. The youngest Princess blushed, "I don't I'll ever be able to take your place, Princess,"

Cadence nuzzled her, "You are too modest, sister,"

Albus watched their light banter and loving interaction. Even those not of royalty were treated as equal in this room and Albus smiled, looking to Sowilo, "I am glad I made the right, and rather mad at the time, decision of sending you to Fawkes's home world,"

Sowilo looked at him and blushed, ducking his head before peering at the elderly man shyly through his bangs, "You are like Starswirl the Bearded,"

This caught the attentions of the rest of the equines and they stared at him. Applejack quipped, "Ain't that the pony that you dressed up like a few Nightmare Night before, Twilight?"

Rarity nodded, "I do so recall that rather…interesting…assemble you wore then,"

Celestia giggled, "I can so imagine him in human form and looking much like you, Albus Dumbledore,"

Albus blinked, "Ah…I see?"

Sowilo nodded, "If there's comparison of his importance here and that of Earth, he's like the Equestrian Merlin!"

Albus nodded in full understanding, "I am most honoured that I do so resemble someone so important in this world. Merlin was…well…like your Princess Celestia in our Wizarding community,"

Sowilo's eyes widened, "Really?"

Albus chuckled as delight lighting up his twinkling gaze as he watched Sowilo interact with the others in the room. The boy was happy, loved and cared for. His heart wrenched at the idea of what future hold for him. Cadence noticed Albus's true feeling and sighed, "You loved him as if he's your own,"

Albus gasped and smiled at her, "I do but I am afraid of what I must inflict on him,"

Celestia nodded, "My sister and I have observed and studied the meanings behind the Prophecy. We are missing one most important piece," She looked at him meaningfully, "As a ruler; I am no stranger to hard decisions. I have seen wartime in Equestria come and pass and in that lifetime, I have sacrificed ponies for a greater cause than my own," She looked at Luna, "Even if it means sacrificing those dearest to me,"

Albus nodded, "I am afraid I could not speak of this in front of Harry," He nodded at Sowilo and smiled at the boy's look, "I know you are no stranger to responsibility but what I must speak…I do not wish to burden it with you so early in your life,"

Shining Armour nudged the young prince, "Come on, Sowilo. Show me that new technique you make," After much nudging, Sowilo complied and looked at his two Mothers, "Mother Celestia, Mother Luna, I take my leave from you presence,"

Celestia nodded, "You may go,"

After the two boys disappeared from the room, Albus started with the story of Tom Riddle, his misdeeds and the terror he brought to the Wizarding World, what he had done and the atrocities as well as his masterful manipulation of the so called Purebloods of Magical Britain, and then the revealing the most vital piece as to why only Sowilo could truly end him.

Pinkie Pie's mane lost its poofy appearance as she despaired, "NO! You are lying!" She then proceeded to cry, "My little brother…he can't…that's impossible…"

Applejack was grim but silent, the rim of her hat hiding her glare. Rarity was a mess at the revelation, "But…but! He's such an innocent little thing! He hasn't even found that special somepony!" She started to cry along with Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash growled and paced, not trusting herself to speak without shouting indecent profanities in the presence of royalties so she paced. Fluttershy was already crying when Albus started, her ocean blue eyes red with the tears she shed first for those who suffered and now for young Sowilo whom she hold dear like a little brother, hiccupping and shaking.

Twilight shook her head, she too has opted for pacing from the middle of the story and now she looked desperately at the other Alicorns, "There have to be another way! We can't just let….we can't just…" She deflated, "Sowilo…no…."

Luna was shaking in her seat and Cadence has already fled the room to look for her husband, seeking strength and comfort for him, the emotions of the room too much for the emotion sensitive Alicorn. Celestia stared at Albus, "Is there no other way?"

Albus sighed, "I wish there was…all these years I have been looking for solutions. I have also been trying to determine in what sort of vessels does he kept his wretched anchors to these world and in what numbers," He sighed, "That is why I wanted to Sowilo to live his happy life before that cancerous curse took it all away,"

Luna growled, "Tom Riddle….I'll go Nightmare Moon on him if that is what it takes to keep Sowilo alive!" She spat the name and cursed it for that was all she can do at the moment, "If I can get my hooves on him…" She growled, her eyes darkening and her pupil becoming pinpoint in anger. Celestia placed a decorated hoof on her shoulder and Luna's senses returned from the darkness that has started to fester in her due to anger and despair.

But even as she calmed her sister, for the first time since she ascended her throne, she allowed the darkness inside of her to feed on her similarly dark emotions before forcing her light to vanquish it. She must concentrate! Opening her violet eyes, Celestia turned to the equally deflated Albus. She could tell how much he hated what he knew and how much he wanted Sowilo to live without this darkness hovering over his bright life.

She sighed, "Albus Dumbledore, I would like for you to bring me any book concerning this Horcrux matter,"

Albus and the others looked at her and she answered with grim determination, the same determination that she has when she fought for the safety of her little ponies, Equestria and harmony, "We have bright minds in our midst. With the help of Sunset Shimmer whom I believe have been making investigation on both the magic of Equestria and the magic of Earth, and between me, Luna, Twilight and Cadence, I am sure we can find a solution that will allow Sowilo to live and gain happiness,"

Twilight, who have been despairing lit up, "Yes, Princess!" Celestia and those who knew her know that with Twilight investigating, she will not rest until she found the answer to this one dilemma. The rest of the Mane Six shared a look and Applejack nodded, "Well, we might not have the brains for this complicated magic stuff, but you can be sure that we will look after Twilight so she doesn't burn herself out before she find the solution for Sowilo,"


End file.
